


Don't Push Me Away

by Jishubunny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Armin tries to convince Jean that they should be together. Will he succeed with his words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Push Me Away

"Thinking about Marco again?" Armin asked as he sat on Jean's bed.

 

"Yeah and all of the people we knew who died." Jean had a tired and gloomy look on his face. They were supposed to sleep early and get some rest as they would have to go on a mission tomorrow outside the walls.

 

Armin placed a hand on Jean's cheek and turned the other's head to his direction before suddenly leaning in. Their lips had slightly brushed against each other when Jean pushed Armin away. "Don't..."

 

"Are you really not going to allow yourself to be happy?" Armin asked after being rejected twice by Jean. The first time, Armin decided to simply accept the rejection which happened a year ago. At that time, he wasn't sure about Jean's feelings for him, but this time, he was going to try to convince Jean otherwise because he was sure that Jean loved him back.

 

"Not until all titans are dead." Jean answered, knowing he'll probably die before that would happen. "Besides, what makes you think you're capable of making me happy? You're not Marco!" He knew that he will hurt Armin with his words, but he wanted Armin to just accept his rejection like last year.

 

Indeed, Armin felt hurt, but he knew Jean was doing this in order to push him away. "I may not be Marco, but if I die, aren't you going to be sad and heartbroken?"

 

Jean widened his eyes as he realized what his answer is to that question.

 

"If you'll be all sad and heartbroken with my death, then that means I'm actually making you happy while I'm alive. I know you're just purposely pushing me away because you don't want to experience what you had to go through when Marco died, but don't you want to experience again what you had with Marco when he was still alive?" Armin knew he sounded confident with his arugment, but he still couldn't help but bite his lower lip nervously after not hearing a reply from Jean for a full minute or two.

 

Finally, Jean sighed. "You really have a way with words." He placed a hand on Armin's cheek and rubbed his thumb gently on Armin's lips. "Yes, I want to experience being happy and in love again. That's how I feel whenever I'm with you. Yes, I'm afraid about going through something like Marco's death, but I guess it's a risk that I'm willing to take, so we could be together. I just... don't want you to die thinking that I don't love you back."

 

Armin finally allowed himself to breath in relief and smiled as he finally got Jean to confess to him. "If it makes you feel better, we survived being in the Survey Corps for 3 years now which means we have a higher survival rate than we had at the time when Marco died." Armin turned his head to the side and placed a kiss on Jean's palm which felt slightly rough from all the training and fighting they had to do.

 

Then Armin leaned in again, successfully planting a kiss on Jean's lips. When he didn't feel Jean's hands pushing him away, he felt more daring by running his tongue across Jean's bottom lip before sliding inside the other's mouth. Then he felt Jean's tongue moving against his own, kissing him back, and pulling him closer.

 

After sharing a few more kisses, sleep finally claimed upon the new couple. They slept in each other's arms and tried to get as much rest as possible for tomorrow, they shall set off on another mission outside walls.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written an anime fic in like more than 5 years!!! All of my previous anime fics were never completed because I didn't know how to write oneshots or drabbles back then ^^;; Then I switched into writing Kpop fics.
> 
> However, I still read anime fics. I just couldn't get myself to write them anymore.
> 
> But then I got hooked into Shingeki no Kyojin just like I'm sure how most of you are hooked into it. The first couple I liked was actually Levi/Eren. However, the couple I love the most is~ Jean/Armin <3
> 
> Hope you guys liked this, and I hope I can write more anime fics in the future. ^_^


End file.
